O Nosso 'Para Sempre'
by Erinn B
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Presente para Hamii: A morte de um gênio, a tristeza de uma kunoichi ‹‹NejixTenten››


Uma fina chuva caía sobre Konoha. Depois de dias com o sol escaldante, que fez com que todos sofressem diarimente com os efeitos dos raios solares, finalmente um clima frio para amenizar toda a situação. Todos se encontravam em suas casas, aquecidos, protegidos, unidos... Como se fosse um feriado comemorativo e simbólico, como o Natal. Pois mesmo caindo uma pequena chuva no começo do dia, a Hokage recebera informações de que o começo de tarde seria muito chuvoso. Trabalhadores da cidades receberam ordens de retornar à seus lares, escolas ninjas ficaram fechadas naquele dia... Mas o clima não era o principal motivo de tudo aquilo. Mas sim a dia de 1 ano de morte de um dos maiores ninjas que Konoha poderia ter em toda sua história.

Dia de tristeza não só para aqueles que foram salvos por aquele herói, mas também para aqueles que tiveram uma pequena oportunidade de conhecê-lo, principalmente para pessoas mais próximos, pessoas da família.

O sensei do rapaz sentia orgulho daquele que viu brilhar dia após dia, procurando aperfeiçoar seus golpes, sua técnicas... Junto dos companheiros de equipe, decidiu ir ao cemitério, onde enterraram as roupas dele. Não encontraram o corpo, pois receberam informações de uma vila inimiga que havia sido morto e que havia sido cremado... Uma forma de fazê-lo pagar por todos os outros derrotados.

Ter sido raptado enquanto dormia, não parecia ser uma forma justa de se ganhar uma batalha, que nem pode ser chamada assim.

Ainda mais ter tirado uma pessoa tão especial da vida de várias pessoas que o amavam, que o admiravam...

Mas mesmo com a tristeza de todos na vila, mesmo com os choros vindos do sensei e do garoto que mais parecia seu 'pequeno' clone... Ninguém sofrera mais do que Tenten.

Ninguém sentira tanta dor, ninguém chorara mais do que ela, ninguém sentiu uma tristeza tão grande quanto a dela, ninguém pudera imaginar o quanto aquele dia era horrível para a Kunoichi, que tentava e tentava levar à vida adiante, tentava erguer a cabeça, tentava se mostrar bem... Mas sempre caía no final.

Sentiu um aperto enorme ao se deparar com o local escolhido para ser lembrado do grande gênio dos Hyuuga. Mesmo estando na companhia de seu amigo Lee, que sempre lhe dera forças, sempre lhe fizera sorrir, assim como seu sensei Gai, ela não se sentia nem um pouco bem. Só de pensar no grande tesouro que perdera já erra suficiente para fazer com que tivesse vontade de se matar com a própria kunai. Ação tentada várias e várias vezes, mas impedida pelas amigas que passaram a morar com ela, na tentativa de animá-la de alguma forma.

Mas a perda de um _verdadeiro amor_ ninguém pode curar.

Tem certeza de que não quer voltar conosco, Ten? - Rock perguntava mais uma vez.

- Tenho, Lee. Preciso de um tempo sozinha aqui, pra... Pensar. - deu um sorriso triste em direção ao amigo.

- Se assim deseja, minha flor, nós a deixaremos... Qualquer coisa já sabe onde procurar! - piscou para a Kunoichi que balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa. - Vamos, Lee - e se retiraram de lá.

Ela começou a se lembrar da tarde anterior ao sequestro, onde tinham jurado ficar juntos para sempre.

--

_- Tenten? - o rapaz de olhos perolados apareceu e se sentou ao lado dela, embaixo da árvore onde sempre treinavam_

_- Oi Neji - e lhe dei um dos seus melhores sorrisos._

_- Te trouxe isto - e lhe mostrou uma pequena caixinha._

_Com uma pequena curiosidade, a Mitsashi abriu a caixa e de lá retirou um lindo colar, com as iniciais dos dois preso em um cordão. No meio das letras havia um coração vermelho._

_- Este coração - disse o Hyuuga - é uma promessa que vamos fazer a partir de agora... Eu sei que estamos namorando a pouco tempo - ele parou um pouco lembrando dos 21 anos perdidos pelos dois - e que eu fui muito idiota em não perceber o quanto você é especial pra mim, mas quero que saiba que este coração simboliza o __para sempre__._

_- Eu te amo - e o abraçou da forma mais carinhosa possível._

_--_

Segurou a pequena lembrança que ainda unia aqueles dois corações. Olhou o colar e achou melhor se livrar dele, não queria continuar sofrendo... O segurou em sua mão e o jogou para longe...

Se sentou no chão e desabou no choro. A chuva ainda teimava cair sobre a vila, mas ela pouco se importava de estar prestes a pegar um resfriado. Queria que a água levasse todas as suas mágoas para o lugar mais longe possível! Seria uma nova Tenten agora. E não poderia viver daquele jeito... Mal conseguia treinar depois do ocorrido.

Quando estava pronta pra se levantar sentiu uma mão pesada em seu ombro, não queria olhar ou falar com alguém agora, por isso ignorou o contato e esperou que essa pessoa se apressasse em dizer o que queria.

- Achei que tinha me prometido que nosso amor era pra sempre... E encontro isso jogado no chão, Tenten?

Seus olhos se arragalaram ao ouvir aquela tão conhecida voz rouca... Aquela pelo qual sentiu falta por tanto tempo. Se virou achando que poderia estar imaginando coisas, mas não estava.

Neji se encontrava na sua frente, com aquele lindo sorriso torto que sempre adorou, aquilo só fez com que as lágrimas voltassem a aparecer, em um impulso o abraçou o mais forte que pôde. Não acreditava que aquilo era real, que Neji estava vivo!

- N-neji - gaguejou - C-como?

- Eles realmente me pegaram, e me levaram para fora do país. Só que graças ao Byakugan eu consegui escapar... acabou que eles ficaram com medo das consequencias que poderiam ocasionar à eles ao descobrirem que eu tinha fugido. Então inventaram a história da cremação e eu não tive como voltar muito cedo. Me perdoe - ele se aproximou dele e juntou seus lábios para um beijo que eles esperaram durante tanto tempo.

**-X-**

_Presente para minha amiga linda Hamii *-* . te adoro garota! E quanto à vocês fãs de Neji e Tenten espero que tenham gostado desta One-Shot (minha primeira \o/). Tomara que tenha ficado legal ;/_

_**REVIEWS ? *-***_


End file.
